TimeRiders: Into the Future or Past
by Hg fangirl99
Summary: I am not very good at summaries but here it goes. Please review, I love to hear you thoughts. Liam is recruiting new TimeRiders. They travel the time into future, past or present. The thing is that they don't know who told them to travel but they always travel somewhere. There is no past present or future because when you time travel you can see the world anywhere any time!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second TimeRiders Fanfic. I really hope you like this. I am on the 6th TimeRiders book now. Love them, reading them on my kindle. I would love to here your reviews because I think I need to advice. Remember FFR- Favorite, Follow and Review.**

2015- Japan

Tsunami. I was hurried along by the many rushing people trying to find an Emergency Pod. It was devastating, people were running and screaming, not that a tsunami hasn't happened before. The last tsunami which I remember was in 2010. It was awful nobody ever got over the tragedy. I was only 8 so I had no idea what to do. I will never forget the screams and the cries. Well that was all over, now we are having another Tsunami.

Everybody was on the streets worried, or safe in a pod. I was one of the unlucky ones. Then suddenly I realised, where's my mum? I may never see her again, she is the only family member left in my life. How will find her? I wish my dad was here, but he got killed in during an explosion at a power plant. I miss him but I need my mum now. I turned around and I could see an old man just standing still watching me, no rushing or worrying, just stood. He said "Lana, if you come with me I will save you!" I was scared and intrigued by what the old man had to say. "You were meant to die in this tsunami", he said with an expressionless face.

"What? How do you know my name?" I screamed. "My mum! You are a freak!" If I went with him he may kill me but I could I may die here. What do I do? I wish I was here?

"You don't have long and the wave will come", he replied calmly. "Come with me, your mother will die but you can live on with me".

"Alright, take me I don't want to see any more of this terror", I cried.

7th September 1940- London

I woke up. I was in a room which smelt like burning rubber. I wasn't sure how I got there but I was here I think with the old man. I was on a bottom bunk of a bunk bed. I looked around the room there were many strange objects which looked like they had come from sci-fi movies. Then I there were massive test tubes with goo and bodies in them, I think they looked bigger than humans. It looked more normal to the left side of the room, there were high tec computers, a kitchen and a dining table.

I could see the old man sitting at the table looking at me. "Hello, your awake Lana", he said. "I never got to introduce myself fully, I am Liam."

**Hope you liked it! Please FFR! Please! I love to hear your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been a while. It's all going to be in Lana's perceptive. Straight too it.**

"... wait so your telling me that I was going to die and so were the rest of us here in this dull hole. We believe this because some great wizard told us." I said angrily. Is this necessary, I just want to go home and you know do teenager things.

"Yes. We all got told the same story actually, so I believe this Liam chap." Yuck. What an unfortunate accent. Who is this guy, is he from a Victorian love story. He has the right outfit with many laces, plus a big ugly nose on the top of those grey eyes and pale face. But you know what they say don't judge a book by it's cover.

"Lets just stop a minute, we may have been kidnapped. Don't get your frills in a twist." Says a boy about my age maybe 16 years old, with sparkling blue eyes and soft brown hair. STOP STOP STOP. Lana you have more to worry about than boys...

"Yes you should trust me. I didn't kidnap you I saved you. I rescued you from death. You were all going to die, but you are all very clever and the world needs your help." the old man with the grey hair.

"Charles. 14 years old. You were from the year 1902. Died in a fire which burned your house down. I saved you!" The old man says to the posh boy. "Jace. 16 years old. You were from the year 2024. You died of an Ebola epidemic. I got you before you caught the disease. I saved you!" The pretty boy is called Jace-

"Lana. 15 years old. You were from the year 2011. You died in a tsunami in Japan. I saved YOU!" That last word really stuck in the air.

After an awkward silence, Liam, the old man started to speak. "You are here to save the world! You are now TIME RIDERS!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Action will soon come. And this is all in Lana's POV**


End file.
